Carbohydrate active steroids facilitate the transsynaptic induction of tyrosine hydroxylase (TH) in superior cervical ganglion. The increase in ganglionic TH activity did not occur in rats with impaired adrenal cortical function and after administration of cortexolone - a specific corticosterone receptor antagonist.